Regin Hriedmarson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Regin the Vengeful | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Hriedmar (father, deceased); "Ma" (unnamed witch of Svartalfheim, possible mother, possibly deceased); Fafnir, Otr (brothers, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Inn of Hriedmar | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vanaheim | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Inn tenant, murderer | Education = | Origin = Vanir | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Lee Garbett | First = Loki: Agent of Asgard #3 | Death = Loki: Agent of Asgard #3 | HistoryText = Regin and Fafnir were Hriedmar of the Vanir's elder sons. They lived in the Inn of Hriedmar along with his their younger brother Otr, gifted at birth with the talent of a changer of shapes. A day where Otr had been sent by Hriedmar as a human-sized otter to catch a supper, he encountered the young prince Odin Borson and the time-travelling Loki. While Odin was astonished by the creature who greeted them welcome, Loki quickly killed it. His meat was eaten, and from his fur were made two cloaks. When Loki and Odin came to the Inn and listened to Hriedmar talking about his third son, Odin quickly understood that they had killed Otr. Fafnir and Regin soon entered in arms, recognizing Otr's fur on the two travellers backs. While Regin intended to avenge in blood, Fafnir succumbed to Loki's tempting, implying a blood price with a ransom of gold. First going with Regin, Hriedmar accepted, taking Odin as hostage. Loki went to Andvari the Dwarf, killed him and stole his gold, but not before he could curse it, causing it to reveal the true form of people. After the two travellers departed, Regin was in favor of hunting them and all Asgardians down, but Hriedmar tried to appease him, before Fafnir was driven by the curse to stab them both, for him to keep the gold for himself. Hriedmar was killed, and Regin buried him and Otr, oathing the death of Fafnir and all Asgardians. Fafnir escaped with the gold and hid himself in a cave. Starving, he began to drink of the curse-magic to survive, and eventually transformed into a dragon, his outsides matching with his insides. Meanwhile, Regin crafted a powerful sword, Gram, in his need of vengeance towards his brother and all Asgardians. Eventually, he came across Sigurd, and convinced him to slay his brother in exchange for the sword and the dragon-gold, and by mentioning the fact eating a dragon's heart rendered impervious to death except by magic. Fafnir was killed and his heart was taken by Sigurd. The gold was left to be there, as no one would attempt to steal from Sigurd. Returning to the inn, Regin intended to kill Sigurd, as he was Asgardian, but Loki (in the form of a bird) warned him. Sigurd slew Regin with Gram, making him realize his own faults and the fakeness of his avenger posture, revealing to himself as a killer who found an excuse to kill. | Personality = Regin the vengeful had a thirst of violence and murder. Even before the curse of Andvari affected him, his answer for his brother's death was asking for more blood to be spilled. The curse exacerbated that trait and made him an oath-breaker and traitor, willing to pursue Odin and Loki even after they fulfilled their promise, and willing as well to slay Sigurd even after he killed Fafnir. His stabbing by Gram revealed the fact he was but a killer who found an excuse to kill. | Powers = | Abilities = By creating Gram, Regin demonstrated exceptional smithman skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Used a sword and a dagger. Formerly possessed Gram. | Notes = * It is unclear if Regin and Fafnir were also from the witch of Svartalfheim mother to Otr. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mythological Figures